shylmiridfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Azatas Descendant
Azatas Descendant ... *'Lineage:' Different types of Azatas have different skills and abilities. The Descendant gains a number of supernatural powers determined by their Lineage. All saves are Cha based and all Spell-Like Abilities are used at a CL of 1/4, 1/2 or 1X their level, depending on bloodline strength. *'Skills 1-4 +2:' Each Azatas has their own unique quirks and strengths. These are passed along to their Descendants as dictated by their Lineage. *'Keen Senses:' Azatas are known for their acute sight. The Descendant gains Darkvision out to 30ft as well as Lowlight vision (x2). *'Truespeech (Su)' All azatas can speak with any creature that has a language, as though using a tongues spell (caster level 1/4. 1/2 or HD, minimum 5th). This ability is always active. *'Azatas Affinity:' The Azatas Descendant knows how to deal with others Azatas. They gain a bonus to all social interaction checks with the type of Azatas specified in their Lineage and half that bonus against other Azatas type. *'Azatas Resistance': Azatas have a Innate Resistance to Cold and Fire. This Resistance is equal to 1/8, 1/4 or 1/2 HD. They also have a Resistance to Electricity equal to 1/4, 1/2 or 1X HD. *'Spell Resistance:' Azatas Descendants gain Spell Resistance 11 + level. *'Azatas Protection': Azatas have a strong protection against attacks. They have a Damage Reduction of 1/4, 1/3 or 1/2 HD. This Protection is bypassed by Cold Iron Weapons. They also have a Resistance bonus of +1/4, 1/3 or 1/2 HD versus Petrification. *'True Azatas': The Azatas have a complete Immunity to Petrification and Electricity. Their Damage Reduction increase to by bypassed only by Cold Iron & Evil weapons. 'Bralani' Skills: Bluff, Fly, Handle Animal, Stealth *'Lesser Bralani Magic:' The Descendant add Blur, Gust of Wind and Mirror Image to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +2 Charges / Day. *'Wind Form: '''The Descendant can shift between its humanoid body and a body made of wind and mist for 1 minute per Hit Dice as a standard action using 1 Magical Charge. In Wind Form, it functions as if under the effects of a Wind Walk spell. It can use all of is normal ablilities while in this form. A change in form cannot be dispelled, nor does the Bralani Descendant revert to any particular form when killed (both shapes are its true form). A True Seeing spell reveals both forms simultaneously. *'Bralani Magic:' The Descendant add Charm-Person and Wind Wall to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +3 Charges / Day. *'Whirlwind Blast:' When in Wind Form, the Descendant can attack as a standard action with a scouring blast of wind, dealing 3d6 of Damage in a 20ft line (Reflex for Half, DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Con) 'Brijidine' '''Skills:' Escape Artist, Heal, Perception, Sense Motive *'Lesser Brijidine Magic:' The Descendant add Flaming Sphere, Heat Metal and Meld into Stone to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +2 Charges / Day. *'Flaming Body (Su)' : The Descendant can as a standard action for 1 minute per HD by using 1 Magical Charge make their body become molten rock and is covered with dancing flames. Anyone striking him with a natural weapon or unarmed strike suffer 1d6 of Fire Damage. A creature that is Grappled or that try to Grapple a Brijidine 6d6 Fire Damage per round. While they assume this form they gain Immunity to Fire. *'Brijidine Magic:' The Descendant add soften Earth and Stone and Stone Shape to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +3 Charges / Day. *'Obsidian Blade (Ex)' At Will as a Free action, the Descendant can create a blade of jagged volcanic glass that function as a +1 Flaming Burst Keen Longsword. One round after it leave the descendant grasp, the weapon decays and disappear. 'Ghaele' Skills: Escape Artist, Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth *'Lesser Ghaele Magic:' The Descendant add Aid, Continual Flame and Detect Thoughts to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +2 Charges / Day. *'Light Body (Su)' : The Descendant can as a standard action for 1 minute per HD by using 1 Magical Charge make their body become a Globe of Light. It this Form it gain a Fly speed of 150ft (Perfect) and the Incorporeal quality. It can make 2 Light Attack per round as a Standard action dealing 2d12 Damage with a range of 300ft and this attack is not affected by Damage Reduction, Immunity, Resistance or Spell Resistance. In Light Body Form, the Descendant can still use is Magical Powers but cannot do any melee or ranged attacks beside is ray. *'Ghaele Magic:' The Descendant add See Invisibility and Greater Invisibility to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +3 Charges / Day. *'Gaze (Su)' The Ghaele Descendant can as a free action use 1 Magical Charge to gain a gaze attack for 1 round that Slays Evil Creature of 5 HD or less (range 60ft, Will DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Cha). The creature is Shalen form 2d10 rounds on a succesful save. Nonevil creatures and evil creatures with more than 5 HD, must suceed on a a Will Save of become Shaken for 2d10 rounds. A creature that save against the Ghaele Descendant gaze is immune to that Gaze for 24 hours. This is a mind-affectinf fear effect. 'Lillend' Skills: Bluff, Perception, Perform, Sense Motive *'Lesser Lillend Magic:' The Descendant add Darkness, Knock and Light to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +2 Charges / Day. *'Bardic Performance' : The Lillend Descendant can use Baridc Performance as a Bard of the same level as is total Hit Dice. . *'Lillend Magic:' The Descendant add Charm Person and Hallucinatory Terrain to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +3 Charges / Day. *'Lillend Bardic Music' The Lillend Descendant can cast Spells as a Bard of 1/2 her Total Hit Dice, 'Lyrakien' Skills: ... *'Lesser Lyrakien Magic:' The Descendant add Dancing Lights, Detect Evil, Detect Magic and Summon Instrument to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +2 Charges / Day. *'Traveler Friend' (Su) : Once per day any creature that spend a minute listening to a Lyrakien performance remove the exhaustion and fatigue conditions from the listener. *'Lyrakien Magic:' The Descendant add Daze, Ventriloquism and Freedom of Movement to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +3 Charges / Day. *'Starlight Blast (Su)' As a standard action by using 1 Magical Charge the lyrakien can tap into the divine power of Elysium to unleash a blast of Holy Starlight in a 5ft Burst. All creatures in this area take 1d4 Holy Damage + 1 Point for each Step their Alignment deviates from Chaotic Good / 2 Hit Dice. A Reflex Save (DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Cha) negate this damage. Chaotic Good are immune to this ability. Catégorie:Bloodline